This invention relates to archery arrows and more particularly to an apparatus arranged to clean and resurface the tapered nock end of an arrow after the arrow nock has been removed and prior to replacement of another nock onto the arrow.
In archery it occurs that an arrow nock occasionally becomes loose or cut and disengages from the arrow during shooting. Since the nock is normally glued on, remnant glue material and pieces of the nock commonly remain adhered to the arrow shaft. These must be removed prior to gluing a new nock back onto the shaft in order to assure a secure bond therebetween.
It has been commonplace heretofore to clean the nock end of the shaft of unwanted remains as well as possible by such methods as scraping, rubbing with solvents or simple manual hand sanding, prior to reattaching another nock. However, such efforts are rather time consuming, inefficient and inaccurate, and it is possible to "overclean" and distort the the symmetrical contour of the tapered end portion of the arrow shaft. Also, cleaning with improper equipment may destroy the particular scoring on the arrow shaft which provides a rough texture for increased glue adhesion.